


Roam

by kuro49



Series: Imagine Your OTP [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of guns and machetes and the undead of NYC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roam

**Author's Note:**

> [Imagine your OTP becoming zombie-slaying badasses.](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/34846702154/imagine-your-otp-becoming-zombie-slaying-badasses)

Neal doesn’t like killing but he hates dying even more.

The machete slippery with blood in his grip, blade rusty with the stench of gore and death in what used to be New York, now a modern day apocalyptic wasteland he never thought he would live to see. He takes a step back in reflex when a zombie launches at him, his back hits something hard— _BANG!_

Its head explodes, splattering red against the black asphalt street.

Neal snaps his head back to see Peter who has a hand around his waist to steady, and the other extended straight to shoot another zombie coming their way. Another bang, another undead falls to its knees.

And it isn’t like his heart skips a beat but there, in the dusk light, Peter looks perfect enough to kiss. (Blood against his cheek, suit ripped at the cuffs, tie abandoned somewhere in the New York backdrop.)

“Nice shot.”

Neal breathes out with a smile just as Peter turns his head to reply with a feral grin of his own.

And his ears may still be ringing a little but it doesn't take much more than tracing the curves and curl of Peter's mouth to read his lips.

“FBI issued,” he says.

XXX Kuro


End file.
